A New Beginning
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: Follow the Bubble Guppies as they morph into human form and live life here on the surface! With this rhyming paragraph, you'll see the purpose. There is romance, tragedy, happy moments and sad. When you read this story it will be the most fun you've ever had!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**  
Oona had picked up an old scrapbook, from when they were guppies. As she turned the pages, she smiled at all the old pages, especially the one where everyone was there on picture day. As she looked back at those memories, she remembered that everything has changed. The kids were about to start the fitst day of eighth grade. The guppies had separated when they reached fifth ,weren't guppies anymore, not even _mermaids._


	2. Chapter 1

_**No**_ _**One's**_ _**P.O.V.**_  
It was the month of May, and the Bubble Guppies were doing their second grade work when Mr. Grouper came in with an announcement. "Hey guys, guess what?" he asked. "What is it?" Deema questioned. "This summer, I have a very special field trip for you guys." Everybody had a smile on their face when they heard the word "field trip". They always have fun field trips. Thus, it would be in the summer time, they don't normally see their favorite(only) teacher in the summer. "Where are we going, Mr. Grouper?" Goby asked. "We are going to a science lab to see Professor Ray and try out one of his new inventions." The class oohed and ahhed in interest. "The machine is a project that will turn us into humans." He explained "That's why it's a summer field trip?" Oona questioned. "Actually, this field trip, we'll be gone the _whole_ summer" he said. "THE _WHOLE _SUMMER?! SAY WHAT NOW?!" The Dramatic Deema yelled. Faces of confusion spread across all of the guppies' faces. "What about our parents?" Molly asked. "They already said yes! Don't worry, your families will be with us. _" Us? As humans? How can we do this? It's not even possible that there is some special machine that will turn us into human form!" _Nonny thought( yes, Nonny may be quiet, but he can be very talkative in his mind). _"But it would be interesting to see all of us in human form, like Mr. Grouper And the rest of us. For one thing we won't have our hair colors anymore. I'll miss Oona's purple hair, but that doesn't mean she won't be pretty". _Nonny blushed a deep shade of red. He's had a thing for Oona ever since they first met. He thought she was interesting. Seeing her in human form tickled his mind. "Well it's time to go outside for recess everyone." Everyone lined up to go.


	3. Chapter 2

No One's P.O.V.

When the Bubble guppies had gone outside for their daily recess, they didn't play or do any type of activity. Everyone was by the swing set, and they talked about what their teacher had just explained.

Deema's P.O.V.

As the Bubble Guppies were talking about w the field trip, inside, Deema was bursting with excitment inside. But who wouldn't? This was an EEEPIIIIC field trip. "I can't believe this is happening," Goby started "it's hard to believe that he said that to us." Molly replied "I think it's hard for all of us to believe that he just said that." "Well, the writer of this fanfiction has a crazy imagination" Nonny said. Deema and the rest of the gang gasped. They weren't suprised that he suddenly talked, he had broken the fourth wall. "Nonny!" Deema whispered-yelled "You just broke the fourth wall!" "So?" "So, there are consequences for that" Deema whispered so the writer couldn't hear her, but bad enough, she did. "Whatever, I'll deal with you later. now get back to the story" the writer said.

They continued with the convo. "But to think this will somehow happen in three weeks" Goby changed the subject. They kept on talking about it. Five mintues later,  
Mr. Grouper had called in his class from recess. Deema knew that Mr. Grouper would be bombarded with questions. Before a single guppy could say a word, he shushed them. "I know you guys have tons of questions about the field trip," Mr. Grouper explained "You can ask your parents at home to read the papers, then you can email me and I will ask Proffesor Ray." "Um, who's Proffesor Ray exactly?" Molly asked. "He is the person who invented the machine." Oona asked. Everyone turned to her, than Mr. Grouper "She is correct." Mr. Grouper said. " How did you know? Not that it was a bad thing, but ya know." Deema said. "I don't know, I just predicted it, I guess." Oona said. "Ok then." "Anyways, Let's go ahead and have some drawing time." Mr. Grouper said. The class smiled and had a mini celebration.

Oona's P.O.V.

The Guppies had been assigned to draw themselves as human form. With Oona being the second best drawer in the class(Goby's GOT SKILLZ), she could draw herself with ease. At least, when she had an idea on what she was going to draw. Sure she knew what she was had to draw, but she didn't know how to express it on a sheet of paper. "Also, when we turn into human form, we won't have the same features," Mr. Grouper said "for instance, we won't have our tails, we will have legs, and we won't have gills, thus, we won't have our hair colors. Instead, we will have natu-" "But this _is_ natural!" Molly yelled. Everyone could tell that Molly would miss her hair color. It mostly fit her. Oona looked at her shoulder-length purple pigtailed hair. _'What would my hair color be?' _She thought. With her being of Bubblnese decent, the average hair colors would be dark purple, dark blue, indigo, and purple, and black. She is going to have a hard time, drawing this and _to live that life_.


	4. Chapter 3

Molly's P.O.V.

As the guppies were drawing, Molly was a little irritated by what Mr. Grouper said. She _did not_ want to loose her gorgeous shade of pink, she wanted to keep it. But Mr. Grouper said it wasn't 'natural'. Anyways, she started to wonder what everyone else's hair would look like. She looked at Nonny and imagined that he would have a red kind of color. Then, she looked at Gil, who was next to him. She didn't think about his hair color all that much. Just, _him_. You _can_ say she has a tiny crush on him, but slowly, her feelings for him started to grow. She had liked him ever since they first met in preschool. How he approached her was a very interesting.

_Flashback:_  
_Little Molly Gentilella was now entering her new school, starting her first day of preschool. As she opened the door and passed through, a large orange fish swam up to her with a huge smile on his face. This first frightened her, but the smile showed that he meant no harm. "Hello!" his booming voice bellowed throughout the building. This made five other kids towards the back look at him, knowing there's a new student. There was one student with blue hair and blue eyes. She thought he was interesting. They had locked eyes for a moment. "My name is Mr. Grouper. I'm going to be your teacher for the year. You must be Ms. Gentilella." Molly just nodded her head. "How about you go over to your cubby, and you can sit next to Mr. Gordan. Mr. Gordan, can you raise your hand?" Molly hoped that 'Mr. Gordan' character was him. Great enough, the boy slowly raised his hand and locked eyes with her as she walked over to sit next to him. She could feel the blue-haired boy. eyeing her. Finally, she turned her head to see him blush and turn away. "Hi, I'm Molly." she said. "Hi, I'm Gilbert, but you can call me Gil." She smiled. "Ok, Gil". For the rest of the day, they hung out together._  
_Flashback over_

Gil's P.O.V

As Gil was drawing, he looked up to see Molly staring at him. He felt his face burn up. He wondered why she was staring at him. Was it his hair? Sure, it _is fabulous_, but it obviously wasn't the reason. _Maybe she has a feeling_ for him. Nah, he shook his head of the thought and went back to drawing. He was a stick person and he had all the girls staring at him with hearts in his eyes. He thought he was a '_Ladies' Man' . _But he _wasn't_, Nonny was. His act of silence made the girls like him. Gil looked back at his paper and quickly started erasing. He had drawn a stick tail instead of legs.


	5. Chapter 4

**Goby's P.O.V.**

Two hours later, school was over for the day. As Goby was swimming home, he was very curious and had questions about this field trip. '_No_, it _can't_ _just_ _be_ _called_ _a_ '_field trip'_, Goby thought '_It was too small of a name for something like this. Maybe, 'The Trip of All Eternity'?Nah, way too dark on that one. 'Best trip ever, Trip of awesomeness?_. He decided to think of more names at home, because the one he was thinking of were corny at the moment. He pulled out a juice box that he had saved all day. He is usually thirsty afterschool, so he usually takes two. He drank the box and reached back to the zipper put it in his backpack.  
He was collecting his juice bottles so he can reuse them for something. With his clever mind, he can find a way. If he can't then he'll simply put it in the recycle bin.  
The box missed the backpack and it fell on the ground. Of course he didn't notice, he just kept swimming. "Hey, you dropped something", a familiar voice said, "you don't want to litter." Goby turned around to see Deema, and felt his cheeks burn. "Oh." he said. He went back, picked up the juice box and put it in his backpack. "Stay!" he pointed to the juice box. Deema giggled at his little joke. He zipped it up and put it back on.  
They started swimming together. After a few moments of silence, "What's up with the juice boxes?" Deema asked. "I'm just saving them." "Your siblings want you help them with an assignment?" she smirked. In April, he helped his older sister, Indigo(A/N: My best friend's older sister's name is Indigo!) with her science project. They used lemons to turn a lightbulb on.  
" Wow,But no, maybe I could use them for something." Goby remarked. "Just asking, ya know." she put her arm around Goby. He blushed, not just because she did it unexpectedly, it's just the fact that she did. Then she looked away and what seemed like it, pretending to look at her watch.  
_Was she trying to hide her blush?_ Goby thought. Maybe she _liked_ him. That would be a good thing for Goby. He decided he wanted to find out. Before he could lay a finger on her, they arrived at her house. _Darnit._

**Deema's** **P.O.V**.

When Deema put his arm around Goby, she blushed. She quickly turned away and looked down at her watch. She was too embarrassed to take her arm off him. After all, she couldn't let him see her blush. That would give herself away. She was scared to tell Goby about her feelings.  
She didn't want their friendship to be ruined. She just wanted to keep their relationship, even if they were in the 'friendzone'. Luckily, she was right in front of her house. _Thank you_! she thought. She quickly pulled her arm off of him and said "bye" to Goby. He waved and went down the side walk.  
Her and Goby live in the same neighborhood, but Goby lived a block away. So at times, they occasionally walk together to and from school. Thus, Goby sometimes invites her to get ice cream with him in the summertime at their neighborhood ice cream parlor. Then she invites him to her house to play and be with her little brother, Derrick. You could obviously tell they were very close.  
She swam up to her front door and took the house key from her lanyard, unlocked the door, and went inside.  
In the livingroom, she saw Mr. Wahler sitting on the couch reading a buisness magazine. "Hi daddy." Deema said. He looked up and smiled. "Hello, sweetie. How was your day?" he asked. "It was good" she started "We have a special field trip. It's three weeks from now." "Oh, I got the parent letter about it." Mr. Wahler said. "When did you get that?"  
"At the beginning of the year. We signed the permission slips and junk already, so all we have to do is pack and train." Deema was shocked. How could Mr. Grouper tell the parents first. Thus, all the questions they had, the parents already _asked_. Now there was no point in asking those questions if they are already answered. Now to her, this field trip is one big ball of confusion to her, as it was to everyone else in her,class. She swam into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and swam upstairs and went to her room.  
The Guppies didn't have any partictular homework, so they were free. With no homework, there were so many things she could do. But she didn't have a good idea of what she wanted to do. The only two things that were on her mind was the field trip and Goby.

**Nonny's P.O.V.**

Nonny was not at home at this time, he was at the park. That was one of his favorite places to be. Where he can have peace to himself. He goes weekly on Tuesdays and Thursdays(sometimes on Wednsdays if he's lucky). Today happened to be a Tuesday. When he's over there, he'll usually read a book, look at everyone else, feed the pigeons and ducks and get a huge bag of fruit snacks from the park vending machine.  
Today, he was sitting by a tree and he was reading a comic book. He doesn't read them all the time, but when he does, he reads the thick ones. He can go through one in an half-an-hour or less, and he usually stays in the park for about an hour and a half. He popped a fruit snack in his mouth as he read.  
Just then, a squirrel jumped down from the tree, landed on his left shoulder and snuggled into his neck. The boy jumped a little bit and looked to his left. The squirrel then jumped on the comic book he was reading and sat there. To Nonny's suprise, it didn't attack him like squirrels do. But there was something familiar about this partictular squirrel. He looked closer. It was his squirrel friend! He smiled a big smile and petted the squirrel. It climbed up to his chest and snuggled into him. He couldn't help but cuddle with the squirrel too.  
As others passed by, they thought it was irregular for a boy to cuddle with a wild squirrel. One lady really had a problem about this, "Little boy, don't you think it's dangerous to have a squirrel on you like that?" "No, it's ok, he's my friend." he answered. "But, it could attack you at any moment, mommy wouldn't want you to get hurt, would she?". She kept on bothering Nonny about it, soon she got on his last nerve. His face was red and finally, he snapped "What's your problem lady? Why does it bother you that a boy is best friends with a squirrel? Is it because your jealous of us because you can't form a relationship with any animal?!" The lady and others were astonished. She glared at him and spat out "I'll have you know I have a parrot I've had for a few years now. Nonny made an evil smirk "Then the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." He shot squirrel hissed at the lady, making her walk away with her nose turned up. Nonny just watched her. He's never snapped at people like that before. This is all new to him. He decided to go home to cool down and see what the heck is wrong with him."Well, I have to go, bye. He petted the squirrel, got up from the tree, gathered his things and headed home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Nonny's P.O.V.**

He finally reached home, greeted his parents, and had gone upstairs to his room. He sat on his bed and thought about what had happened at the park. It was so unlikely of him to do such thing. If he could, he would apologize to her, but he doesn't know where she is at this point.  
After all that thinking, he decided that he would ask one of his friends for advice; Oona. Not that he couldn't trust any of his other friends, it was just that on Tuesdays, everyone was busy. Goby had baseball, Gil had football, Molly had singing classes and Deema had dance. Oona did have an extra activity, which was piano and violin lessons, but those were on Wednesdays and Fridays.  
He stepped out of his room and dialed the Shaskan's household number(A/N: these children are to young to have electronic devices. But all of them have Nintendo® game junk) he asked them if it was okay for her to come over. Thank goodness they said yes. He can tell Oona anything, except that he likes her. But he can spill anything to her and she understands. To the Guppies, she is known as "The Advice Queen". He smiled a little bit and he swam back upstairs.

**Oona's P.O.V.**

Oona was watching T.V., until she overheard her dad talking to someone on the phone. "Oh, hello Nonny!" He started. The fact that he is talking to Nonny on the phone made her face turn red. "Well of course she can." he said. _'I can?'_ she thought. _'I can what? What can I do?'! _"Ok then." that was all she heard She wanted to ask about what he was talking about, but it is rude to invade conversations.  
"Ooniepie" her dad called "come here for a second." She quickly got off the couch and swam to the kitchen "Yes?" she asked. "Nonny wants to talk to you." he said "Why exactly?" "He needs some advice." She smiled with confidence "Well, I _am _the best at advice giving, so,where's the phone?" "Actually, he wanted you to come to his house." It must be serious. He _never _asks any of the kids to come over unless it's serious. Her Mr. Shaskan told Mrs. Shaskan(who was taking a bath) that they were leaving. Oona put on her jacket. They had gotten in the car and they headed for his house. When they got there, Oona was told that if he tried something on her, she would fight him(she was taking self defense classes on weekends). She giggled. He would never do something stupid. She swam up to the door to be greeted by his older sister, Noelle. "Hello, Nonny's has been,waiting for you." she smirked. Oona just looked at her. Typical Noelle. "Nah, I'm just kiddin'" she pulled the Purple-haired girl into a hug. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Nonny at the bottom of the stair case.

**Nonny's P.O.V**

He layed on his bed, just waiting for her to come over. He needed some help with this situation, and she happened to be the only one available. A few minutes later, the doorbell rung, she was here. His heart was beating rapidly. He left his room and went down the stairs to see that Noelle had already opened the door, and had ingulfed her in a hug. All he did was stare at her. Oona had looked at him in a way that said _'A little help here?' _He nodded and cleared his throat loudly, making his orange-haired sister let go of Oona. She made a pouty face and swam away. He gestured his hands as if to say 'come with me'. She swam upstairs with him to his room.

**Author's Note**

**Don't worry, there won't be funny business up there. I mean, they're eight(well nevermind, Molly is the only one that turned 8 for her bday is Febuary). Well that's it.**


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Oona's P.O.V.**

When they reached Nonny's room, he shut the door, but left a crack. She stood there as he sat down on his orange bed and patted the area next to him. She swam over and sat down. "Gosh, I didn't know that Noelle loved me _that_ much." Oona joked. "Well she calls you a 'Sweetie Pie." Nonny replied. "Really," Oona said, "I didn't know that part." "It's because you are." Nonny mumbled quietly. But Oona thought he said "I guess she thinks you are."  
"Anyways, you called me over to your house, what's the problem?" Then Nonny started to explain what happened. "The next time you see him, can you tell him I said hi?" she asked. "Ok." Nonny said. He went back to the problem. At the end she gasped. Nonny never yells, that's his _least_ favorite thing to do. This was a serious problem, and she needed to think about this one. _'Well, what could be the possibilities for this one?' _Oona thought. '_Um maybe he was tired from the long day of school!' _"Okay, were you tired from being at school all day, because that can make a guppy crabby at times." He shook his head in response. "The lady who was bothering you has been bothering you alot recently?" she questioned him. "I didn't even know the lady." he said.  
She came up with many other reasons for why he could have yelled at her, and he had shaken his head at every single one of them. '_Now I have to think hard on this one. Maybe I could read his mind or some thing'_ She turned to him and looked into his eyes. He blushed, but she didn't notice that. _'In a way, it looks like he's keeping something inside, it's hard to read it'_ She cupped his cheeks in her hands and moved his face a little closer to hers. She felt her cheeks burn up. '_ Not now feelings! I need to study him harder!' _Just like before, she saw in his eyes that there was something closed up inside him. _'That's it!'_ was her final thought. "I got it! You have a seceret that you refuse to tell anyone, and your frustrated on trying to keep the secret. Now, you take that frustration out on other people!" she explained. He blinked at her, put his head down and turned away from her. _She was right_.  
"So, what is the seceret?" she asked. He shook his head in response _'He's closing up on me'_ she thought. She took his shoulders and gently turned him around to face her. She had to get him comfortable so he could open up to her. If he told her, he could empty out his system and calm down. She really didn't care what the secret was, unless it was about him liking her back, but that was crazy. "It's ok, you can trust me." She lifted his chin so she can look at him. When she looked at him, his facial expression had changed. It didn't look like any of his other expressions. "Are you okay Nonny?" He looked angry. He got up and started yelling at her "You know what, you need to shut up! Do you know how annoying you are right now? You idiotic prick!" "Nonn-" "Don't you Nonny me! How about _you take your ugly-faced self and leave._" It felt like the boy had shot bullets through her heart. She got up, trying to hold back tears. She walked up to him, and slapped him as hard as she could, leaving a bright red hand mark on his cheek. She ran down stairs and used the home phone so her dad could pick her up.

**Nonny's P.O.V**

He had done it again. He snapped again. Except this time he had snapped at his not just best friend, his crush. But he still had to apologize. When she came back in his room, she went to get her bag. Before she left, he gently grabbed her wrist. "Oona, I-" she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over on his carpet floor. For him being a scrawny boy, he is no match for her. He just layed there, with tears forming. His goggles started to fog up, so he simply took them off.  
A few minutes later, he heard a door slam, the front door. That made him get up and go to his window and sure enough, there she was swimming to her dad's car. He opened the window and stuck his head out "Oona!" he yelled. She turned around, and mouth ed "P!$$ off." His bad side somehow crept out. "Looks like someone's learning new words." he smirked. She turned around again and she stuck up the 'you know what' finger. He gasped and turned to his bed. He sat on it and cried, the tears stinging his right cheek, where she slapped him.  
Not only the problem wasn't fixed, there was a chance that he lost his best friend.

**Oona's P.O.V**

When she entered her dad's car, it mostly was silent. Well, until Oona started sniffing. "Are you okay ?" he asked. "Yeah." she replied, "I'm just having monthly allergies." "Okay."  
When they reached home, they had dinner, and her older twin siblings, Okimi and Okito were here. They were trying to help their mother get up from the dinner table. Mrs. Shaskan was a few weeks close to labor with her new baby brother, Oscar. She had gotten to the bathroom. During her shower, that was when she let all her tears from the time at Nonny's house. Yes, it's impressive on how she could hold those tears. After that, she went to sleep, thinking how she's going to deal with school tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 6

**Goby's P.O.V.**

"He...yelled at you?" Molly asked, astonished. The three others gasped at three female guppies and Goby were walking together to school. "Yeah. He called me ugly and told me to leave, so i slapped him and went downstairs to use the phone so I could call to go home. And then, and then, and then." She started to cry. Deema hugged her to comfort her as they walked.

To Goby, this was so unlikely of Nonny to do so. When Oona said that, he almost thought that she made it up, but she is a terrible liar. He decided that when he got to school, he would talk to Nonny about this. Thus, he yelled at a lady too, she mentioned that earlier in the conversation. But he _has_ to do something. He knows Nonny really likes her(I mean it wasa quite obvious, he blushes more around her than everybody else), and this could hurt his chance of them being a "thing" in the future. If he keeps going at it, everyone will avoid him and he'll be friendless. He can't let that happen

When he got to school, he looked for Nonny to find him in the back corner of the classroom, alone. He swam over to him and opened his mouth. "He-" "Okay everyone, get to your seats, class is about to start!" Mr. Grouper said. He frowned and went to his seat. Maybe he'll talk to him later.

**Nonny's P.O.V.**

Nonny sat in the back corner in the classroom all morning, all sad like. Instead of having his usual poker face, he had a "Super Sad Face" on. He wondered if Oona was ever going to talk to him again after that. Probably not, he _really _hurt her feelings. Oona may have a big heart, but it can easily be broken into pieces. But there was something inside that was making him angry, and we all know that's not him. As he went to his table, he hoped that no one saw his emotions or started to ask him questions about what happened. Everybody needs to leave him alone until he gets his problem fixed.

He sat in his usual seat next to Gil. As they were doing their work, Gil would look at him with a confused face every now and then. Finally he asked him "Are you okay? That is not your usual facial expression, bud." At that point, Oona's head immeadiatley looked up. _Crap_ he thought, _this might bring out my yelling side again_. He wasn't sure what to do, or say. He looked at him and shrugged, if he said something, he might start yelling again. "Are you sure?" Gil asked. He nodded and turned back to his work. He felt everyone's eyes on him, and it started to make him nervous. He felt a burning tension in his head, the same feeling he had yesterday. It was before he started to yell at people. That meant he was about to burst open, again. Before he opened his mouth, he got up from his seat and swam to the playground to sit on one of the swings.

A few minutes later, Mr. Grouper came. "Nonny, what's the matter?" he asked him. Nonny went on about last night and whosahasa**(A/N: a** **word I made up, bear with me** **here)**. "Oh, can you tell me _why_ you've been like this?" This time he didn't hold back, he spilled almost all of the possible secrets and things on why he has this phase. All except two, and we all know what that is. The other one is about the field trip. By the looks on Mr. Grouper's face, he was suprised that he spilled that much, for he wasn't always open like that. "You left something out of all that," Mr. Grouper said, "I know that there is something else you're hiding." Gosh, how'd he know? Was it that obvious? He wasn't sure if he could tell him. But he was an adult, a trustworthy one. Of course he could. "Well, I'm worried about the field trip. I mean, how could we be doing this? What will we do up there? What if something happens? I'm not so sure about this." he said. "Okay, and the other thing?" "And...I-I um...l-li," Mr. Grouper had a look of patience, he wasn't going to give up that quickly, he continued,"I...I like Oona! I've had a crush on her for a few years now, and I've never told anyone, not even Noelle. It was just bottled up inside me, and I guess I had to let my frustration out. But I didn't mean to let it out on everybody." he looked down. "It's okay, we all start to go crazy at times because our brains can and will do crazy things. Were you about to yell at Gil before you went outside?" He nodded. "Well thank goodness you came out here before you made a scene. How about we go back inside?" "Okay. Thank you." "Your welcome, if you need any help at all, you can come talk to me." With that, Nonny and mr. Grouper swam back to their classrom.

**Oona's P.O.V.**

When Nonny suddenly left the classroom, she immeadiatly got up from her seat and tried to talk to Nonny. Mr. Grouper stopped her, "Sorry Oona, but let me talk to him first." Oona looked down for a second, then she swam back to her seat next to Deema. "You think he was about to to it again?" Deema asked. "Maybe, and he left before it caused a scene." Oona said. "Well, he didn't mean it, it's just a phase or something." Molly said. "Huh?" Gil asked, but The others weren't playing attention to him. "I wish I didn't leave him like that yesterday, but I was too hurt to stay there." "What are you gu-" Gil was interrupted by Goby,"Maybe he was about to yell at Gil but he left before anything happened. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Gil yelled.

Oona sighed, for she had to explain the story all over again. At the end, he had a confused look on his face. "Yeah, yeah, it seemed impossible that he would do such a thing. But you don't know that some people have a wild side to them." Deema said. "If that's the case, yours is on 24/7!" Molly giggled. "HEY! That's just the way I am!" she remarked. "With you just being the way you are, that is why we all love you." Goby said, making Deema blush. Oona wriggled her eyebrows at her. _They would make a cute couple, _she thought,_ if only Nonny and I could be like that_.

A few minutes later, everybody was dead silent, and she knew what that meant. Nonny had come back to the classrom. She turned around to see the orange-haired boy swim back to his seat and Mr. Grouper go back to his desk. "Okay everybody get back to work."

At recess, Oona went to find Nonny so she could apologize to him. You can't be an "Advice Queen" if you run away from the problem! She looked everywhere for him but she didn't see him. Finally, she asked Goby if she'd seen him. "He went to the bathroom, he should be out soon." he said. She nodded and climbed up the tree that was there and sat there. When she saw a ball of orange that was swimming under the tree she called out for him. "PSST! Nonny!"

**Nonny's P.O.V.**

When he stepped out the bathroom, he was planning to just sit by the play tower and read a book. As he was swimming towards it, he was swimming under the tree, he heard a "PSST! Nonny!" He looked all around but didn't see anything. "Nonny!" He looked up to see a shadowy figure calling him. It made a hand signal that meant 'up here'. He hesitated at first, but eventually he climbled up the tree.

When he got to the branch the person was on, he realized that it was just Oona. When he sat down, they stayed in silence for a moment. "Oona," he turned to her, "I'm sorry for yesterday, it's just I-." "No, I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday, if I didn't run away from you like that, then maybe the problem would've been fixed. I'm a bad advice giver." "No you're not, you didn't know what to do when I did that. You still have your reign as the 'Advice Queen'. I accept your apology." Oona scotted closer to him and gave him a hug, making his face turn as red as a tomato."Thanks, and I forgive you too." she said. "Okay guys, it's time to come back inside now!" Mr. Grouper announced. Oona let go of him and started going down the tree. "You're coming?" she asked. He nodded and climbled down the tree. They walked back to their classrom to finish the day.

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know. Nonny and Oona have mostly taken the lead in the story. It's my favorite ship. But don't worry, they will not be the lead in this story. Everyone will get their fair share(even though something happens to Nonny in the middle of the story,[I told you I'd get him back for breaking the fourth wall!] and something happens to Oona near the end(yes, I have the ending chapter already in mind), but everyone will get their fair share.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Gil's P.O.V.**

Gil was exited because of two things; the field trip was coming soon, and Goby invited him and the rest of the gang over for a sleepover for his birthday(in this story, his birthday is May 23rd). Gil loves sleepovers. He will plan or go to one any chance he gets. To him they are one of the things that keep him and his best buds close, and they bring up the mood in people. Gil was happy and nothing could change that, well at least he thought. As he was packing random things for the sleepover, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He got up and swam to open it to see it was his mother, Mrs. Gordan and... Mr. Gordan? Yes, he still has a father, but he doesn't see him that much. He is a fishtailball(football) coach and a sports announcer. One of the only times he's here is on holidays, or when something serious is going on. It wasn't a particular day, so something's bound to happen. "Hey Gil, we need to talk." his father said. The teal/blue-haired family of three(in this story, he is an only child) swam to his bed and sat down. "What is it?" Gil asked. "Well...it's about the field trip," his mom started. '_C'mon, get to the point_' Gil thought. "Your father's not coming on the trip." she said. Gil shrugged. It's obvious that he wasn't coming, he has a job to fulfill. It always happens, he's just not there for certain things. "That's all?" "No, and this is probably not going to make you happy..." Mr. Gordan said "We're sorry but we just can't." his mom said. "We're sorry that this had to happen." They're saying all this other crap but not the main thing. "What's the matter? Why are you guys saying everything else? What's going on?""Bubble Puppy's _not coming_ with us..." his mother said slowly.

It was like his world just fell apart. He was speechless, all he did was look down and he started to tear up. "We got a letter from Proffessor Ray, he said that they haven't tested it on animals. But it's okay, I'm going to take care of him. Thus, it's only three months you'll be gone." Mr. Gordon explained. How is he going to take care of Bubble Puppy? he'll be too busy to feed him, take him on his walks and all those other responsibilities. "No." Gil said in a harsh tone. "What?" "No, You're not going to take care of him the right way, With you being gone all the time, he's gonna starve, he's gonna not get enough exercise, He won't be a healthy dog. I'd rather send him to Aunt Jennila." Aunt Jennila has tons of pets, and she feeds them like there's no tomorrow. She drives them crazy, but at least he'll be taken care of. "Fine, we'll send him to Aunt Jennila's. Do you still want to go to the sleepover?" "I need to spend the rest of my time with Bubble Puppy, I'll be seeing them everyday, but not him."

The parents nodded and the swam out the room, leaving him there to cry. As if on cue, the dog rushes into the room and started licking his face. "Man, I'm gonna miss you." he said. Bubble Puppy stopped licking him and gave him a questioning look. "You didn't hear the news, you're not coming on the field trip with me." he said. Bubble Puppy whimpered and snuggled into him. A few minutes later, his mom came back in and told him,"I just talked to Mrs. Imani, you can bring Bubble Puppy with you to the sleepover!" Bubble Puppy barked in delight. "You really want me out the house, don't you?" "I hardly see your father, and I want to be able to spend time with him and do things li-" "Okay, to much info mom." She chuckled. "Okay, hurry up and finish packing, the sleepover is gonna start soon." With that, his mother left the room once again. After he finished packing who knows what, he went down the stairs of his two-floor house and swam into the car with Bubble Puppy. They drove off to the Imani household. He hoped that the others wouldn't notice on his unhappy mood.

**Molly's P.O.V.**

While Molly and the other guests were having a good 'ole time at Goby's, she noticed that Gil wasn't as excited as he usually was during sleepovers. '_Was there something wrong?_' she thought as she watched him hangout with Bubble Puppy '_All he has been doing was playing with Bubble Puppy fo_r _the last hour._' As she was deep in her thoughts about who knows what, she kept hearing her name called, and the voice sounded just like Gil's...*SNAP*! She gazed back into reality to find Gil in her face. She blushed madly as she stuttered "Y-es Gi-il?" "We're about to eat, you better hurry up before ya starve." He took her hand and helped her up, and they swam into the dining room.

After all that junk food that was considered as their meal, everyone was taking turns taking a shower, and the others that have taken them or not at all, they were watching a movie. Molly was sitting next to Gil, who was next to Bubble Puppy. "MOLLY!" Goby's sister, Indigo yelled, " YOU THE LAST ONE! IT'S YOUR TURN!" She got up and grabbed her things and went to the bathroom.

After she took her shower, she got out of the bathroom to come face -to-face with Gil, again. "Hey, do you mind if I use your shower gel? I forgot mine." he said. Typical Gilly, always forgetting something. "Are you sure you want to use it? It smells like flowers." she laughed. "Yeah, at least I'll smell good." She handed him her shower gel, and she was about to go back to the living room, but Gil stopped her. "Also, I saw you looking at me earlier." She blushed a little. "Yeah, so?" "So, how come? I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but you were just staring at me." "Well, even though you were smiling, it didn't seem like you were as happy as you usually are at sleepovers, was there something that came up?" Gil looked down for a minute "Yeah..." "What is it?" "Bubble Puppy's not coming with me to the surface." She gave him a hug. "It's okay, it's only gonna be three months, not forever." She really hoped that cheered him up. "Yeah, I guess your right, I also wanted to say I-" He was interrupted by Indigo, "BOY! GET IN THE BATHROOM AND TAKE A SHOWER! THERE ARE OTHERS THAT NEED TO BE CLEANED UP! WE ARE NOT HAVING COFFEE AND CONVERSATION**_(A/N: My_****_language arts teacher says that all the time to my class, yeah, I'm always put in the 'chatty Kathy_**' **_classes)_**!" Gil put his hands up in defeat and swam in the bathroom. '_I wondered what he was about_ _to say, maybe he liked me?_' she thought. *SMACK*, it's never gonna happen anyway. With that, she swam back to her spot and cuddled with Bubble Puppy and sat with Gil until**_(A/N: Te_** **_he, that rhymed)_** it was time to go to bed.


	10. Chapter 8

**Oona's P.O.V**

Oona had just stepped in her dad's car to go back home from Goby's sleepover-birthday party. She had a ton of fun. Her, Nonny and Deema hung out with Goby most of the time( when they didn't snatch him away to take family photos). And she could tell that Goby loved his present from her. She got him a t-shirt with all of the guppies' faces on there. "Oona," her dad said. "Yes?" "We are going to have a talk when we get home." Oh boy, this does not sound good[obviously]. She hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as it sounds.

When the father and daughter reached their purple house, the swam inside to see that Ms. Shaskan and the twins wee already sitting at the dinner table. She slowly sat down in her usual chair and expected for the worst. "Well, as we all know, we have planned to go on the field trip," Mrs. Shaskan started. Wait, she's not going? As much as she was scared to go on the trip, she still didn't want to be alone in the summertime in Bubbletucky, and she wanted to see what was up there on the surface. What was going on? "But only you can go." "What? Why?" she asked. "You already know I'm pregnant, and we just got a letter saying that it's too dangerous for me to go on there. It can not only mess up the baby, but it could severely harm me as well. So while I have to take care of the baby, your father has to go to work, while the twins stay her and help me." "Why can't one of them come with me? And what does severely mean?" "We need two more hands especially after she gives birth to him. Severely means when something can be huge or a disaster." Okimi said. Perfect. Just perfect. Now she's gonna be all alone for the first month, and she has no one to stay with. "Who will I stay with then?" she asked. "You will be staying with Deema." her dad said. That's good, she got to stay with one of her best friends. Oona stays at her house with Molly all the time, plus she has a little brother, so it's all good. It was still upsetting to her to find out that she'd have no family with her.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry for such a short chappie, I just...naw forget it!**

Until the next chapter,

-_RedEagle21_


End file.
